Black Blood Brothers: Not so Nice!
by nazebaka
Summary: What if... Things didn't go as planned? What if... Cassa captured Kotaro and Mimiko, forcing Zelman into coming along for their safety. Find out here! *Please post your shipings in the comments.* And what is this about Yafuri Chao?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Blood Brothers: Not so Nice*!**

Bakataku (nazebaka)

*This fan fiction starts in the middle of episode 10: "Order Coffin Company"

NOTE: Please watch at least up until episode 10 before reading this fan fiction. Enjoy!

"So we meet again, Cassandra Jill Warlock." The Crimson-Eyed Zelman said as he bowed, a mischievous smile dancing across his face. "I see you brought along some…. …Family."

"No. Not these, they were just the stronger former-humans. We decided to keep them. Rest assured, they are only last nights resurrected dinner." Cassa said nodding to the six ragged figures, they jumped to the top of an old building. At this point three of them left, gliding from one rooftop to the next, taking the hostage contractor and Kotaro Mochizuki with them.

"I was just going to run you out of the special zone but you just had to overstep yourself. I had taken a liking to the Silver Blade's little brother." Zelman threatened menacingly.

"Oh don't be a pain, actually I'd like you to join us" and before Zelman could interrupt she continued, "of course not as a Kowloon Child but as a. ...guest" Cassa opened her arms as if to embrace him. Seeing his obvious hesitation, Cassa's smile grew even wider. "I guess that's just to much to ask, pity." And she signaled the three Kowloon Children.

"Cassa!" A voice cried. Jiro flew toward her, his sword level with her chest. Cassa sidestepped his attack with ease and pressed her gloved hand against his forehead as his momentum carried him past her.

"I see you got over your fear of saying my name, Jiro." Although Cassa's contact had only been for a moment, Jiro screamed as if he had been branded.

"It looks as if he was touched by running water or-"

"A silver chain?" Cassa asked Zelman, holding up her hands and showing a burnt cross in the palm of the hand that had grazed Jiro's head. An identical mark burnt itself into his forehead a moment later. "Now that went quite well, to bad these are good for only one use." Casa exclaimed as she tossed the gloves aside. She then smiled brightly at Jiro.

"What have you done to Kotaro and Mimiko?" Jiro said through the pain, his teeth gritted and his face an inch of the ground as Cassa loomed over him.

"Oh, the Sage will become one of us, isn't that nice? Then we can be together again. Everyone except you I suppose."

"And what of Mimiko Katsuragi?" Zelman asked, his tone still managing to be polite in its iciness.

"Oh, the contractor will become an afternoon snack. Hey Jiro, tell me is her blood good? I've heard you've already had a taste.….. To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

nazebaka does not own black blood brothers, so none of that legality stuff, yes?

* * *

-0-

~Previously~  
_"What have you done to Kotaro and Mimiko?" Jiro said through the pain, his teeth gritted and his face an inch of the ground as Cassa loomed over him._  
_"Oh, the Sage will become one of us, isn't that nice? Then we can be together again. Everyone except you I suppose."_  
_"And what of Mimiko Katsuragi?" Zelman asked, his tone still managing to be polite in its iciness._  
_"Oh, the contractor will become an afternoon snack. Hey Jiro, tell me is her blood good? I've heard you've already had a taste".…._  
-0-  
"How dare you involve her, she is just a bystander. To change a human unwillingly into the Kowloon bloodline is beyond cruel!" Jiro protested, using all of his willpower to try and stand. Black spots danced across his vision, the silver blade managed to get to a crouched position before his legs finally gave, and he fell heavily to the ground. He lay there, staring at Cassa with absolute venom and hatred.  
"You know what? I think I shall strip dear brother of his precious titles, what do you think, Zelman?" Cassa mused, laughing at the immobile figure at her feet. Zelman surveyed the scene, weighing his options. As much as he didn't care much for Jiro, the sage's memories were still inside him so torching Cassa right then and there, when she was mear feet from him, was not an option. First things first, he either needed to remove Jiro safely to another location, or get him to feed so he could commonteer the old blood's strength.  
"I grow bored of your childish antics concerning Jiro. Let me give you a deal, and this is the only offer you will receive, give me Jiro and you will live, for now." Zelman said through gritted teeth, he hated when someone made him loose his composure. He didnt want to let his bloodline take control of the battle. If it did, the only result would be a massive slaughter, with him as the only survivor.  
"I think I will take his sword as a token, without it, Jiro is just a foolish old blood without a charge," Cassa proclaimed, off in her own world of revenge and superiority. One of the Kowloons scurried forward to take the sword and jump from roof to roof, following in the same directon as the previous ones had gone in, as well as the unconscious contractor and the sage. The little escape team was probably at the bridge by now. "Now, Zelman, back to your deal." Cassa said, jolting Zelman back into his surroundings. Sighing and realizing that getting backup from Jiro was impossible, the Crimson Eyed black blood turned to face the tractor of the warlocks.  
"I've had enough," he said, voice booming and eyes burning with ill-concealed bloodlust.  
"So, lets have some fun!" Cassa affirmed happily, smiling with her large fangs, swollen from their newest feast. Zelman emptied his mind of stray thoughts and quickly shot off three fireballs, one right after the other. Cassa dodged all of them, some of the 'snacks' weren't so lucky. They continued to play out the fight, Cassa letting him throw the fire, Zelman trying not to incinerate his surroundings and the newly awakened Kowloon just trying to survive. Twice in his haste, he had to dissipate fire as one of Cassa's children would dodge to reveal the unconscious Jiro. Blasting one of the larger Kowloon henchmen, Zelman growled, he wanted to go all out, damn it! If only the silver blade hadn't shown up when he did. The red haired vampire hissed as one of the silver chains Cassa was controlling caught the side of his face. "You didn't flinch! Well that's no fun." She said as she pulled on another pair of her special gloves, regarding the twin crosses on their backs with a sinister joy.  
"Don't even think of tranquing me with your toys, you evil bitch!" Somewhere inside him, in a small part of his brain, he knew he was loosing the fight. Not physically, at least not yet. He was loosing the only important fight he had been fighting, the fight to keep his bloodline in check. Feeling Asura's old blood flowing hotly through his veins, he roared and charged Cassa. Mentally, he sighed, resigned to his fate, and hoped that he didn't complete his disastrous attack before Cassa won, because if he did, everyone in a large radius would die in horrible agony and ultimately, he would be the one who lost the most. _Once again, to be continued..._


End file.
